The Prototype Legacy: Naruto Namikaze
by Yakurenazea
Summary: The kyuubi attacked early, 9 months early. The Yondaime fought and consumed him, but something happened. After Kushina reveals she's pregnant, Minato could no longer hear the voice of kyuubi. 9 months later, here comes Naruto, ready, willing, and able!
1. Prologue?

Yaku: Back with a new story AGAIN! Crossover time, with Naruto and Prototype!

Kazuki: You explained this in the other thing as well.

Yaku: But both of them are different. By the way, gotta say this…Umm…I forgot what I was gonna say dammit…

Kazuki: That just shows that you fail.

Naruto: Was it that Kazuki, Ahndehru, and Ehmuri are gonna special guest in this as well?

Yaku: Yea something like that. Naruto, say the disclaimer.

Naruto: Yaku owns nothi-

Yaku: NO! NOT EVEN KAZUKI CAN SAY THAT! FUCK OFF!!

* * *

9 months and 5 days before Naruto's birth, Kyuubi attack in 5 hours.

The Yondaime Hokage sat at his desk, doing paperwork as normal. Kushina punished him cause she caught him reading his sensei's books and fucked with his chakra, making it so he couldn't use Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork for him.

"She can be evil sometimes, but I still love her." He said as he looked at the stack of paperwork. It seemed as if every time he finished one stack, 3 more would appear! The only good thing about being Hokage was that he could rule over everyone!

"Having trouble Yondaime-dono?" Sarutobi said as he entered the room. Yondaime smiled at him.

"You know it." Minato said, as he wiped some sweat of his forehead. "100 rock nin I can handle without even getting a LITTLE tired, without breaking a sweat, and without losing any chakra, but the god damn paperwork makes me more tired then I'd be after me and Kushina drink's a few and get a little too hot." He said with a chuckle. Sarutobi rolled his eyes, as a chuunin level ninja then shunshined into the room.

"Hokage-sama! It's urgent!" The chuunin said.

"What is it Rin?" The Hokage said as he reached for his cup of coffee and started to drink. (Ya GOTTA have coffee in these times…You just GOTTA!)

"The Kyuubi approaches the village!" Rin said. Cue spit-take! The Yondaime spit his hot coffee all over the 3rd Hokage. (Yes, I wrote it that way for a reason.)

"Aww dammit Minato!" Sarutobi said as he went to clean his clothes. Minato just sat there, in pure shock. His village was in danger, and as the Hokage, he had to stop the Kyuubi.

"Rin, I want you to get the best poison specialist in Konoha RIGHT NOW!" Minato yelled. As soon as Rin left, he started to talk to himself.

"Prototype, I'm gonna need your help on this."

"**Alright Minato, I'll do whatever I can to help." He said. Minato took a kunai knife from his pocket as a weird tentacle thing popped out of his shoulder. He placed the kunai knife at it.**

"This may sting." He said, as he pulled the kunai knife hard, slicing the tentacle clean off his shoulder. TO his surprise, he felt no pain. "Huh, that didn't hurt at all. How are you prototype?"

"**Grr. Just peachy!" He growled out. Minato chuckled as Sarutobi then reappeared in the room.**

"So what are you going to do Minato?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I have a plan, but I fear that it might either cost my life, or it might have no effect." Minato said, making all the color in the Sandaime's face disappear.

"Y-you mean…The Shiki Fuuin?!" Sarutobi asked. Minato chuckled.

"No, I'm going to consume it." Minato said, making Sarutobi's eye's widen.

"You can't consume a bijuu! That's…That's..!" Sarutobi couldn't finish his sentence as Rin entered the room.

"Hokage-sama, I fou-" Rin started, but The Yondaime interrupted.

"Rin, you can still call me Minato-sensei, as can Kakashi and Obito(1)" Minato said. Rin chuckled.

"Sorry, Minato-sensei. I found the best poison expert here, I can take you to her!" Rin said as she prepared to shunshin.

"Rin, I know everyone in this village, I just wanted to see how fast you could get to her." Minato said as he disappeared in a brilliant flash of yellow. Rin became furious as her sensei was joking at a time like this.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he shunshined in, only to get punched by Rin suddenly. He flew into a wall as a vase then fell on his head, suddenly knocking him out.

"Kakashi-kun!" She shouted, running over to his aid.

* * *

Minato appeared in the poison shop right next the poison mistress. She jumped in surprise and almost slapped him, but he ducked just in time.

"H-h-Hokage-sama! Gomenasai(SP?)!" The poison expert said.

"It's no problem Akemi. Can you make a poison that will lower a bijuu's defense mechanism so I can consume it?" Minato said. Akemi looked at him with confusion.

"I wont ask questions, you're the Hokage, whatever you need I'll make. However, I need a tentacle, and some blood." Akemi said. Minato took the tentacle out and gave it to her, then took a kunai to his hand, and sliced it open, spilling his blood. He then filled a vial with it, and sucked the rest of the blood to get it back in his system.

"How quick can the poison be designed?" He asked. Akemi sighed.

"Well, how long do I have?" Akemi asked.

"You have about five hours before he gets here." He said. Akemi's eyes widened, making him sigh. "You can't do it?"

"Oh I can do it alright, but the longer it sits, the better effect it has! After you induce it, you'll only have one chance, and one chance only!" Akemi said, as she started making the poison.

"Thanks Akemi, one chance is all I need!" Minato said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Minato remained in a void-less area. It was sort of blue, with clocks everywhere. Suddenly, someone approached him.

"You don't know what you're going to do, do you Minato?" The old man said.

"Father time, I just don't know if I can do it." Minato said to the old man. Identified as father time, he suddenly changed his age, appearing of a man in his early 30's.

"Minato, you are the first, and so far only person to ever reach the dimension of time. You must be forgetting, but I AM the older brother to Kami, hence the fact of why I control time. And I am a lot stronger then her, so if you can reach MY dimension, then you must be good." Father time said. Minato smiled as he looked at him.

"Arigato, Kurokku-sensei!" Minato said as he jumped into his dimension. Father time simply said to the air.

"Ohhh Minato…I hope you remember what I said before. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Father time said before he disappeared in a swirl, before transforming into a clock.

Minato then appeared on the Hokage balcony. He whistled as loud as he could. Soon after he did, ninja of chuunin level and higher appeared at the foot of the balcony, including Kushina.

"Kushina, may I ask of you to leave, I don't want you to get involved with this." Minato said. Kushina smirked.

"Gomen, Minato-kun, but I am a ninja of the village, and as I am I will put my life on the line for it. Now TALK!" She shouted as she unleashed a bit of killing intent on him. Just because he was her husband didn't mean he could take away her duty as a ninja!

"Fine then…Listen up everyone! There is trouble afoot! Kyuubi approaches the village!" Minato shouted, making everyone pale and almost piss their pants in shock. Mummers entered the crowd of ninja. "SILENCE!" He shouted, getting everyone to quiet down. "Now listen, we have only about four to four and a half hours left! I need battalions at EVERY ENTRANCE ready to watch out for him, three Hyuuga, and three Uchiha will watch each gate, along with an Inuzuka at each one as well. As soon as you spot him, tell me EVERYTHING you see! If he even stops to piss in the woods, I want to know about it!!" Minato said. The ninja were disgusted, but it couldn't be helped. They spread out immediately, hoping to stop the Kyuubi before it could do some serious damage.

* * *

Minato sat in his office chair, no longer adorning his haori, ready to act at a moments notice.

"_Sir, we see the Kyuubi. He is heading this way." An ANBU said through the CB radio. Minato tensed as he heard those words. He had the poison, he just had to find a way to get close to it._

"About how much time do we got?" He said.

"_We have about a few minutes before it gets within attacking range of the village. One minute least, three max." the ANBU said. Minato sighed._

"Get ready, cause when Kyuubi comes, he's commin hard." He said. He then chuckled to himself, realizing what he said.

"_Sir you DO realize I'm a woman who HATES perverts right?" The ANBU said, making Minato quiver in fear. Kyuubi is no problem, but a girl who hates perverts is HELL IN A HAND BASKET for him!_

"Uhh, uhh…wha…I ca…ar..the..?" He started saying, making as if he was breaking up.

"_Sir I can hear you clearly." She said._

"Ahh…Well can you tell me what Kyuubi's doing?" He said.

"_Kyuubi is heading this way. He seems to be walking. He's sure taking his time getting here…Ok now he turned a little, he's walking a little to the left into the woods. Ok now he's urinating in the lake, I wouldn't drink from that…" The ANBU said._

"Did you have to tell me that?" Minato said.

"_Your order's sir." She said, making Minato grown at his own order's. "Ok now he's finishing up…He's coming full speed towards the village!! Shit!" She said, as Minato tensed._

"Damn!" He shouted as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

"Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!" a random jounin said as he attacked the Kyuubi full force. The Kyuubi chuckled to himself as he just swatted the ninja away, making blood come from his head. Minato the arrived on the scene.

"Yondaime-sama!" A ninja said. Minato stood proud in front of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi just looked at him with a smug smirk, as he shot a fireball from it's mouth. Minato just stood there, unaffected by his threat. When the fireball got close, Minato made a shield of tentacles in front of himself, and blocked the fireball with ease, making Kyuubi's eye's widen.

'_**Did that mortal just block my fireball?!' Kyuubi thought as Minato ran through some seals.**_

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Minato said. A large toad then appeared under him.**

"**Yondaime-san, Nice to see you again!" Gamabunta said.**

"You too Gama-san. Now you see that huge ass fox right there?" The Yondaime said. Gamabunta looked at it and gasped.

"**Are you fucking crazy?! You're taken on HIM?! THAT'S THE MOTHER FUCKIN KYUUBI NO KITSUNE YOU DUMBFUCK!!" Gamabunta shouted.**

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW!" The Yondaime's commanding voice boomed over the gate. "I need you, to throw me as HARD as you POSSIBLY Can towards Kyuubi." Minato said. Gamabunta grabbed him suddenly.

"**Whatever floats your boat kid!" Gamabunta said as he threw Minato head first towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi attempted to stop Minato from getting to close to him, but Minato evaded all attempts. Afterwards, Minato landed on Kyuubi's fur.**

"SUCK ON THIS KYUUBI!" Minato shouted as he injected the poison into Kyuubi. He then dug a kunai into Kyuubi's skin, and jumped off, avoiding another hit. Kyuubi then began to get weary.

'_**What the hell is this?! It's like, I'm losing my power! What did that mortal inject into me!' Kyuubi thought. A brilliant flash of yellow caught his corner eye. He looked to the left of him, and on his fur was a blonde haired man.**_

"Now to finish this!" Yondaime said as he created his Musclemass. He began to punch, and punch, and punch Kyuubi over and over. Kyuubi howled in pain, having not felt something like this since Kami got pissed at him for peaking on her while she was in the shower.

'_**Worth it.' Kyuubi thought, remembering that moment.**_

"DIE!" Yondaime shouted as he dived into Kyuubi's body. Kyuubi moved, left and right, being moved by his body. Then, he howled, as tentacles took over his body, and he was dragged into the Yondaime. The Yondaime then dropped to the ground, covered in blood, guts, and entrails. Everyone cheered as they saw that their Yondaime was alive, and the village was saved. Kushina ran over to hug him, but then decided not to.

"Uhh…get cleaned up first!" She said.

"**Uhh…Where am i?" A voice groaned out. Minato gasped outloud.**

"…K…Kyuubi?!" Minato said to no one.

"**Who said that?! Who dares speak my name?!" Kyuubi said, making Minato faint.**

Timeskip = 5 days.

"So, how's Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

"Well, he FINALLY managed to shut up. I have peace and quiet at last." Minato said. Kushina chuckled to herself as she kissed her husband. He kissed back, as they started to go back and forth, tongue and everything.

"Minato *kiss* can you *kiss* help me with*kiss* something *kiss* upstairs?" She asked, kissing her husband the whole time. Minato smirked.

"Oh you're a *kiss* devil *kiss* aren't you?" He managed to get out. They bolted upstairs as fast as they could. "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" Minato shouted as the door to their house slammed shut.

Timeskip = 2 weeks.

"Minato-kun…Can I talk with you." Kushina asked as she entered the Hokage's office. Minato chuckled.

"I'm with a client Kushina, can it wait a little?" Minato asked, but seeing the anger in her eyes, he quickly dismissed the client. "What is it Kushina-hime?" Minato asked, hoping it was nothing to serious.

"It's something…serious." Damn, his hoping got him nowhere. Minato sighed.

"What is it, you can tell me anything." He said. Kushina was happy, but still didn't know how Minato would take it.

"Well…it's more along the lines of…a gift." She said, as Minato got a happy smile on his face. If there was something he loved more than ramen, and less then his wife, it was gifts!

"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!" He chanted. Kushina faked a smile.

"Well…I can't give it to you now…" Kushina said, watching his face fall.

"Why?!" he whined. Who knew that bribing the Hokage with a gift would get him so upset?

"Well, you'll get it it nine months…" She said. Minato was a little confused.

"Why in nine months? Can't I get it now?" He asked. For a prodigy, he SUUURE was stupid sometimes.

"Umm, well, cause it's…well…inside me?" She said. Minato's eye's widened.

"You ATE the PRESENT?!" he asked very loudly in shock. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm PREGNANT!" She shouted. Minato just looked at her.

"Ohh, THAT'S what you meant. Your pregn…" He stopped.

'_Three…Two…One…' Kushina thought._

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!" He shouted, before he passed out.

Timeskip = October 10th, birth of Naruto in few seconds… Yea…I can do that.

"Push Kushina, PUSH!" The medic nin yelled as she saw the head of the baby slowly make it's way out. Minato was in pain as his wife literally crushed his other hand. His other hand was already crushed, and he moved on to his other one. He had to go into his Musclemass, and THAT STILL didn't help. After a few seconds, the baby was then out of Kushina fully, and Minato's hand was completely crushed. He walked over to a medic nin to check on it.

"Good thing it wasn't any longer, cause if it was we'd have to have a coronation for a new Hokage." The medic said as he attempted to patch up Minato's hand. Kushina looked at her baby as he was placed through different tests to make sure it was okay. The doctor with the baby walked over to Minato.

"You want to cut the umbilical cord?" He smartass-like asked. Minato just looked at him with a look that said "After today I'll make sure you get fired." The doctor cut the umbilical cord, and handed the baby over to Kushina.

"Ohh…my baby…" She said as she held her baby close.

"Baby Naruto…Naruto Namikaze…"

"**Uhh, Minato? We have a problem." Prototype said.**

'_What is it Prototype?' Minato asked him._

"**I don't feel Kyuubi's presence anymore. Come to think of it, I haven't felt his presence since your night with Kushina." Prototype said. Minato's eye's widened as he looked at Naruto's stomach. Right there on his stomach, sat a nine tailed seal.**

"Oh Kami…Son of a-"

* * *

Yaku: CLIFFHANGERS ARE OWNAGE!

Naruto: Dude! Even AFTER all that, I STILL GET STUCK WITH KYUUBI?!?!

Kazuki: Dude…You just got OWNED!

Minato: Yaku…Not cool…

Yaku: Fuck off Minato, your already god like as it is, with Kyuubi inside you, you'd be unstoppable…retard…Didn't even know that Kushina was pregnant.

Minato: Fuck you.

Yaku: Never.

Kazuki: REVIEW!

(1) If I can change ONE THING, I can CHANGE THEM ALL! As a writer, I can change whatEVER the FUCK I WANT to make the plot MINE! And guess what, I JUST DID! SUCK ON THAT AMERICA!


	2. Quick Update

Hey guys, Yaku here. I wanted to give you guys a little bit of an update.

Ok, so here it goes. It has been 2 years since I last updated The Prototype Legacy: Naruto Namikaze. I really want to update, I really do. But whenever I open up the document that I've already typed up a bit on, I just…freeze up. I can't think of anything, I can't type anything, and I just get so frustrated with it, that I can't really do anything with my other stuff. Am I going to abandon my story? No, absolutely not. However, as much as I hate to do this…I will be putting it on a…hiatus (GOD I HATE THAT WORD) so I can finally begin focusing on my other stories.

I decided that I didn't want to update my other stories until I can get something going with this story, but…its just not…sparking…Believe me, I think this story can go places (AND I AM NOT PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION, I DO PLAN TO CONTINUE IT), but I just can't write it now. I want to get back to my other stories, The Criminal, Malicious One, and Nature's Blessing. Each one of them I want to update, I want to type, but this one I just…freeze. And I don't want my reviewers for the other stories to think that I'm dead. Because that's not fair to them, that I stopped writing, because of one small little story that I'm having trouble with.

Have I really been gone this whole time? No, I've just been lurking around reading the awesomeness that other people can come up with. But even though this story has it's awesomeness, it can't be written by me right now, because I just can't seem to type it up. So I apologize to anyone who likes this fic, because I do to. But (I seem to be saying that a lot. But and Because…stop making excuses .) its just not sparking. I want to update my other stories, and maybe, just maybe when I'm done with them…I can come back to this, and finish what I started.

I sincerely apologize once again. If you would like to continue reading stories by me, check out my profile to continue to see my other stories (Not trying to promote them).

Yakurenazea


End file.
